Agent Unknown (Earth-5621)
Agent Unknown (a.k.a Puffle959) was the Director of the Robber Penguin Agency four times (May 2nd, 2014 - March 29, 2015, July 28, 2015 - November 29, 2015, February 15, 2016 - May 2, 2016, January 22, 2017 - March 29, 2017). He was an agent of the Elite Penguin Force, Pookie Hater Defence, Penguin Secret Agency, Supreme Penguin Agency, and Ultimate Penguin Force. Agent Unknown returned to the RPA on July 28, 2015 and became the RPA Director along with Agent Titanium who died shortly after but quickly became Electric Man X. In Operation: Waddle On, Agent Unknown was brutally murdered by Fire Spider thus Operation: Unknown became a thing in order to revive him, however the remaining agents in the RPA realised that nothing felt the same anymore without Unknown and seeing as how their depression over Unknown’s death always seemed to get the better of them, they decided to go their separate ways meaning that the mission never happened and that Unknown remained dead for long over a year. History Agent Unknown joined the Elite Penguin Force on November 23 2013, just 1 month and 6 days after he joined Club Penguin, he walked into the EPF Command Room and saw Agent G working on some inventions, he introduced himself to G and G introduced himself to Unknown, they began working on some inventions together to put a stop to Herbert's plan (Operation: Puffle) and tested them out, Unknown and G began working together and they celebrated Unknown's birthday on November 25, however herbert attacked the HQ on the same day and Unknown was sent out to stop him, There was a massive battle between Unknown and Herbert and it looked like Unknown was going to win, however Herbert distracted him and knocked him out, he kidnapped Unknown and locked him in a cage. Unknown thought he would never get out and thought that his birthday was ruined, however an unknown person snuck into herbert's lair and rescued Unknown, he never found out who he was, Unknown and G worked together and saved the puffles from herbert. 4 weeks later, Unknown discovered the Pookie Protection Program and was desperate to join however he asked Agent Omega X if he could join and he took the test to join, Unknown was 1 question away from passing the test and was devastated that he failed, 1 Month Later, he took the test again and passed, after weeks of training, he finally became a full agent and got promoted to Captain (10 Protection/Rescues/Defences) on 9 February 2014, Unknown was filled up with glee, however that same day an evil pookie hater named Cg2916 started to hack the PPP Computers and got all the data of their plans to save the Pookies, this caused panic to the PPP and Unknown went and battled her, destroyed her hacking device and arrested her and she was sent to a Maximum Security Prision forever. After this, Agent Omega X promoted Unknown from Captain to Second In Command, this caused unknown to almost explode with happiness, now he is fighting against the Pookie Hater Defense with training from both EPF and PPP, taking part in many operations and keeping pookies safe from MELDs, MELDUs, MELMs and Pookie Haters. However due to an incident that happened with a pookie, he quit the PPP and joined the PHD. On March 22 2014, he attacked the EPF Command Room and stole the files with a couple of buddies, however the Club Penguin Police Department were chasing after him, so he had to find a place to hide, so he went in disguise as a dragon and escaped but he knew that if they spotted him, he'd be in jail for a long time so he spent an entire month creating an agency underground and a HQ for it, he named the agency "Robber Penguin Agency" but the CPPD found the agency in the Underground Mine and attacked it, causing sadness to Unknown, he was devastated but he thought about the Pookie Protection Program, the director had their HQ in his igloo so Unknown created the RPA HQ in his igloo and hid it in the mountains so nobody but the RPA agents could get there, however Agent Omega X knows where the HQ is but decides to keep it to himself since he doesn't want his S.W.A.T team to destroy the HQ again after how much sadness it caused to one of his greatest friends. End of the Robber Penguin Agency When the RPA started getting inactive and Club Penguin started going downhill, Unknown was being put under a load of stress. He was planning on quitting the agency and getting a new director but he worried about the new director turning out to cause the agency to go even more downhill. Unknown decided to leave the agency and close it. He called every single RPA Agent to the HQ and, after a long silence, finally delivered the news. Everyone was shocked, yet no one knew what to do. Agent Unknown, however, had an idea: close the RPA. No one wanted that to happen, but considering everyone was doing their own stuff and the Director had no reason to keep leading the agency, the RPA finally closed. Post-RPA After the closure of the RPA, Agent Unknown decided to become a YouTuber. Reopening of the RPA on June 1st, 2015 On June 1st, 2015, Unknown announced that an reopening on the RPA would happen on that day. He said an election will be held for a new director succeeding him. The election was held between the one of the two most notable agents and robbers, Agent Bon Chaos and Agent Titanium. The vote would end on June 6th, 2015. At the end of the vote, Bon and Titanium were tied, 4-4. Agent Unknown flips a coins. If it goes to heads, Bon wins. If tails, Titanium wins. The quarter/coin went to tails. Agent Titanium was finally announced as Director of the Robber Penguin Agency on June 6th, 2015. Return to the RPA on July 28th, 2015 On July 28th, 2015, Agent Unknown was just done after working on some stuff but he saw something that he took with him when he left the RPA in March. It was his birthday card that was signed by every active agent in the RPA. This caused Unknown to think to himself that he has to make an RPA return. He ran up to the Robber Penguin Agency HQ but quickly realised that Agent Titanium was currently leading it. He didn't want to take his job away from him but he thought of the agency having two directors and asked him about it. Titanium accepted and the rest of the RPA were quickly notified on their Robber Phone's that Agent Unknown had finally returned to the agency. Gallery File:Agent Unknown design.png|Agent Unknown Stealing Cash Customforagentunknown.png|Agent Unknown Robbing Another Place (NOTE: His Color Is Red Not Purple)|link=File:Customforagentunknown.png Trivia *His Wikia account is named after his codename. *He allows Pookie Haters into the agency but they might become wanted by the PPP. *He used to be in the SPA but left because he didn't find it fun anymore. *Despite the fact that his nationality is Irish, Agent Unknown speaks with a British-American accent. Category:People Category:Robber Penguin Agency Agents Category:Elite Penguin Force Agents Category:Director Of a Agency Category:Former Pookie Protection Program Agent Category:Former Penguin Secret Agency Agent Category:Operation Frozen Participators Category:Operation Robot Participators Category:Operation Music Participators Category:Anti-Saraapril Rebellion Agent Category:Anti-Saraapril Rebellion General